Food
__TOC__ Food is vital for a Digimon's growth and effectiveness in battle. A starving Digimon is a sitting duck, as it is too weak to battle, or even move. Thankfully, Digimobs adds in a variety of new foods to feed your Digital Monsters. However, feeding your Digimon too much as a Rookie can cause sudden failure digivolution into Digimon such as Sukamon and Nanimon. How to feed your Digimon To feed your Digimon, simply right-click them with a piece of Digimon food. All Digimon food (except for Moldy Meat, which gives none) add 15 points of energy to a Digimon upon consumption. Note that all food added by Digimobs can be eaten by the player. However, Digimon can't eat vanilla food like bread or steak. How to plant and grow Digimon food Preamble Keep in mind that not all Digimon food can be planted and grown, and that there is a separate section for farming DigiShrooms (see "How to plant and grow DigiShrooms"). Therefore, all information in "How to plant and grow Meat and Vegetables" is NOT applicable to the planting and growing of any type of DigiShroom, nor does it apply to the Stat Foods as they are crafted. How to plant and grow Meat and Vegetables Farming Digimon food is similar to how you would grow the majority of vanilla crops in Minecraft, such as carrots or wheat. Like many farms, you need to have a water source nearby and decent lighting so your crops will grow. In order to plant Digimon food, the ground will need to be tilled using any Digizoid Hoe. Using a Digizoid Hoe on Digidirt or regular dirt will achieve this -- if used on the latter, it will be automatically converted into Tilled Digidirt. Then, simply right-click the Tilled Digidirt with any plantable Digimon food to plant it. From there on, the Digimon food takes around 60-120 minutes to fully grow. A matured crop that is ready to harvest will have the same texture as the corresponding item did in your hand. Harvesting a fully grown crop will yield 5 units of said food. How to plant and grow DigiShrooms This article is a heavy WIP -- All DigiShroom variants can be farmed the same way vanilla mushrooms are farmed (by allowing them to spread over time). The kind of block needed for a DigiShroom to grow on depends on the type of the fungi (see "Native block" under the DigiShrooms section). To farm them, plant your DigiShrooms in a dark (light level of 12 or less), flat area with ample room to spread horizontally. Note that if the area is smaller than 3x3 blocks or has too many obstacles in the way many? (namely an overabundance of other DigiShrooms in the immediate area), they will not spread do so at a much slower rate?. After roughly X-X minutes, the shrooms will duplicate once?. does not seem to affect shroom growth rate. DigiShrooms Every type of DigiShroom can be found growing naturally throughout the Digital World. Players can not eat any of the DigiShrooms by themselves, they must be refined into Mushroom Stew (see recipe below). DigiShrooms come in four different varieties: Placing a DeluxeShroom in a Crafting Table will produce five DigiShrooms: A DigiShroom and HappyShroom can be used in conjunction with a Bowl to make Mushroom Stew: Meat Meat is a type of Digimon food that (with the exception of Moldy Meat) raises a tamed Digimon's weight upon consumption. They do not grow naturally in the Digital World. Small Meat, Large Meat, and Sirloin can be planted and grown, similar to vanilla crops. Bone meal can be used on planted Meat to accelerate their growth. All Meat can be smelted in a furnace to yield bone meal. There are four types of Meat: Vegetables Vegetables (Veggies) are a type of Digimon food that (with the exception of Muscle Yam) lower a tamed Digimon's weight upon consumption. They do not grow naturally in the Digital World. All of which can be planted and grown, similar to vanilla crops. Bone meal can be used on planted Veggies to accelerate their growth. There are four types of Vegetables: Stat foods Stat foods, true to their name, are a kind of Digimon food that can give a tamed Digimon stat exp upon consumption. The stat exp increase, heal amount, and weight addition depends on the kind of stat food. All stat foods have complex crafting recipes typically requiring multiple kinds of Digimon food and even overworld items to make. Other foods "Other foods" consists of food items that don't fit well in any other existing Digimon food category. All of the items in "Other foods" drop exclusively from wild Digimon when they are defeated, or dropped from specific "Digital Trees" upon the leaves breaking. Due to their uncommon drop chance and the fact that they cannot be planted and grown (with the exception of the Chain Melon), it's very difficult to use them as a viable food source. Other consumables Listed below are items that work similar enough to normal food to be linked to this page. *Health Floppy *MP Floppy *Stat Chips *Data Chips Category:Items Category:Digimobs Wiki Category:Drop Category:WIP/requires maintenance